Love, and a whole lot more!
by GleeBabyy
Summary: Rachel is new to WMHS and decides to join the cheerios to impress finn, will it work out for the best or not? reviews needed please thanks! :D xx


Disclaimer: all mistakes are my own, I don't own glee, even though I wish I did.

Love, And A Whole Lot More!

Rachel's P.O.V

The first day a William McKinley High School. I'm rushing around the corridors trying to find my locker.

'Oh Great…. I thought to myself ….right opposite the principles office!'

I looked to my left and saw the most breath taking person. I was staring until a rather loud bell rang, I snapped out of my daze instantly, only to realise that he was staring back at me. He was wearing a football uniform.

'Oh he's on the footy team.' I thought. ' No change for me unless…. Unless I become a CHEERLEADER!…. That's it!'

I went hunting along the corridors in search of a bullet board to see if any cheerleaders are needed…. Found it!'

It reads 'HEAD CHEERLEADER NEEDED!'

I thought to myself 'This is perfect!'

I toddled off with a smile on my face whispering to myself gracefully 'Rachel Berry is going to be a head cheerleader and no-one is going to stop her!'

I came across Miss Sue Sylvester's office the door said 'Ms Sylvester cheerleader coach.' I knocked on the door rapidly until heard a loud voice shout..

'Come in, come in!'

I opened the door quickly. 'Oh, um hello Miss Sylvester, can I have just a moment of your time?' I said getting straight to the point, with a teethy smiley.

'Yeah of course, what can I do you for? Sit down, sit down.' she said with a half smile.

'I would like to join the cheerleaders, I will do you proud, I was a cheerleader in my last school and I won them two consecutive national championships.' I said sitting up straight smiling proudly.

She stared at me with a slight sparkle in her eyes. 'Well we sure can use you, our head cheerleader just got the boot because she got pregnant…. the slag!' she said under her breath then winced and shivered at the same time.

I jumped up happily and took her hand off of her desk and shook it quickly. I let go and said while heading for the door. 'When do I start?'

'Everyday until six.' she said whilst smiling cheerfully. I turned my head and said 'Thank you so much you wont be disappointed.'

I turned and walked out the office door. I was walking down the hall way smiling when I stopped instantly as I saw the gorgeous jock from the locker hugging a pregnant blonde and I thought 'Oh no!'

I turned back towards Miss Sylvester's office and opened the door slightly and said 'When will get my Cheerleaders Uniform?' with a sparkle in my already tear filled eyes.

Miss Sylvester said 'If you come back at 3:10 which is about 20 minutes, I will get you fitted as you my little cherry blossom you are my head cheerleader!' smiling brightly.

'Oh my goodness, thank you so much, I will not lt you down miss Sylvester I promise….. And I definitely wont be getting preggo! You can count on that!' I said so cheerfully. I was the happiest person ever. I was just hoping that he liked me more than the preggo blonde.

I closed the door shut and squeezed my eyes closed. I held the door handle tightly whilst smiling and jumping up and down from the floor onto my tiptoes lightly smiling. Then I let go and opened my eyes and turned around quickly I stepped forwards looking down and got knocked to the floor by the rather tall football boy that was hugging the preggo blonde.

I looked up, he looked down and in one move he had swiftly pulled my petite body back up to my feet he crouched down abit so he could get to my level.

He said 'Sorry are you okay I didn't break anything did I?' he said curiously wiggling the hand that he pulled me up with, then letting it go.

'Yeah fine, I think.' I smiled up at him.

'That's good, so umm, why were you in Miss Sylvester's office?' he asked confused.

' Im the new head cheerleader, as of 4:00 this afternoon.' I said proudly looking at him.

Then I looked down playing with the tassels on my jacket.

'Oh that's awesome, I'm quarterback for WMHS football team.' He said pointing to his jumper then smiling back down at me in a half smile kind of way that looked so dreamy.

'Oh right cool, so hopefully you could be there tonight then?' I said in a hopeful kind of way with a shy smile looking up at him.

'I guess I could 'cause its football practice and we practice on the same field and I'll get some of the guys help cheer you on too yeah?' He said smiling.

'Oh yeah that would be great and much appreciated.' I said politely smiling back.

'So your new here then?' He said changing the subject. But still smiling and turning around walking and guiding me to walk with him.

'Yeah first day today.' I said. Along with a sigh of relief.

'Oh well welcome to McKinley High….' He said chuckling nervously.

He continued '…So what made you join the Cheerios?' He asked politely.

'I was a cheerleader in my last school getting them two consecutive championships…. so I decided to sign up and I got in straight away.' I said happily.

'Wow, well done, so why did you move schools?' he asked curious with his half smile.

Omgosh that smile is so dreamy I thought to myself. He coughed and I snapped out of my dream.

'Oh right yeah, my two gay dads changed jobs so we had to move house we wanted to move somewhere different.' I said looking down.

'Well we have been talking for so long now and we don't even now each others names!' He said laughing quietly.

I laughed too 'Well I'm Rachel Berry, and your name is?' I said cheerfully.

He said sweetly and with his dreamy half smile. 'Nice to meet you, I'm Finn Hudson.'

I replied gracefully. 'It's a pleasure to meet you!' looking up into his eyes.

I looked down at my wrist to see my favourite watch it was gold and the clock face was the shape of a star painted gold….

I said 'oh no I forgot to change my watch when I arrived in America, what time is it?'

'I'll have a look.' He scrunched up the sleeve of his WMHS footy jacket to reveal a black leather watch.

'It's 3:15, why you gotta be somewhere?' He asked nervously.

'Oh damn it!' I said quickly.

'What is it?' he asked as he took his hands out of his pockets and placed them on my shoulders to try and calm me down.

'I'm supposed to meet Miss Sylvester at 3:10 for my uniform fitting!….' I said loudly.

I continued '…so I gotta go….. Here's my phone number so you can come and support me tonight okay?'

'Yeah okay, …. cya tonight.' he said politely.

'Okay, bye.' I said running back towards Miss Sylvester's office.

'Hello …. Miss Sylvester.' I said out of breath.

Her chair swivelled slowly around to face me 'Hello Rachel, there's a fitting room next door with five people in there waiting for you to get fitted for your dress so go and get changed and meet me back in here after and I'll take you down to the field.'

'Okay, thank you Miss.' I said.

'It's okay, and remember you need to put your hair in a high pony tail.' She says pointing to my long curly brown hair laying down to my bum.

'Okay Miss I will remember, thanks.' I said closing the door I turned to the right to see a row of doors with cheerleaders names on them. The first door was mine, it says 'Captain of the Cheerleaders' then underneath engraved onto a gold plate it says 'Miss Rachel Berry' but before I went in I put my hand in my pocket and found my pack of gold stars. At the end of my name I put a gold star.

I thought to myself…

'Rachel Berry cheerleading star potential!' I smiled then opened the door.

There were five ladies stood in a row looking my way when I opened the door. They were all the same height there about the all had blonde hair let down with a headband in the front scraping the fringe back. They were all wearing blue dresses and black shoes.

The first lady on the left was holding a tape measure and directed me to come to her first to get measured for the dress. I stood with my arms out sideways as she measured my sizes. She nodded and pointed to the lady at the side of her.

The second lady was holding 3 dresses that I could choose from I choose a two piece set which head black WMHS label on the front then red and white stripes on the skirt bit and under the arms. She nodded and pointed towards the lady next to her.

The third lady was holding 3 different types of trainers I could choose from Nike, Addidas or Umbro. I chose Nike as the Nike tick was red my favourite and my lucky colour. She nodded and pointed to lady lady at the side of her.

This lady walked me over to a makeup stand with a mirror I looked down and saw every colour eye shadow and lipstick known to mankind I just said I like to look natural not a lot of eyeliner or blusher, just natural tones. She nodded and pointed to the last lady. I smiled and stood up out of the chair and looked back at the lady and the table she was sorting all the natural colours out for me to choose from, I looked at her and tapped her shoulder and said 'Thank you.' she smiled and carried on the sorting threw all the makeup.

The next lady was stood next to another stand waiting for me, I looked on the stand and it had a oval mirror and on the desk there were hair brushes and all different types of bobbles and hair clips in the draws were hair dyes and hair sprays. I said to her I want my hair in a high pony tail and my curls leaving in and I wont my fringe put into a quiff but not to big and not floppy as I need to do flips and stuff in practice. She simply nodded and pointed me back to the first lady.

The first lady had partnered up with the second lady to get the dress organised they gave me the dress and pointed in the direction of the changing facility at the other side of the room I nodded and walked to words the door. I opened the door and there was a long mirror big enough to see my whole body. I turned and saw a chard and some hooks. 'Okay' I thought to myself I got changed into my lovely dress. I turned and looked in the long mirror it looked beautiful. I opened the door and the ladies were all lined up again. The two ladies who made the dress smiled at each other.

Next was makeup time she had laid all the pale and natural colours on one side of the table and bright and unnatural colours on the other and she said 'Pick which ones you will like me to use and I'll take it from there.' she smiled generously. I picked white eye shadow with light brown to go on the top of my eyelid. I chose my skin colour foundation, and like pink blusher and natural colour lip gloss. She turned the chair around to face her instead of the mirror and got straight to work after about 10 minutes it was done. She turned the chair back around and I was in shock I have never looked or felt so beautiful. She smiled and nodded she said three words 'That's your look.' and nodded again. I smiled happily and stood up and hugged her. She hugged back with one arm.

The last bit was hair the lady brushed my hair back into her hand going threw once with mousse then with hair spray she pulled it up into a tight ponytail and wrapped a baby pink bobble around it to match my blusher and lip gloss. She then turned me around to face her instead of the mirror and took two fancy hair slides out of the top draw and took my fringe and lifted it off of the side of my cheek and twizeled it around and around until it was tight the clipped the fancy slides in. She then turned me back to face the mirror I looked so gorgeous I had never been treated like this before I felt like a princess and looked like one.

I stood up and thanked her and started heading for the door a Miss Sylevester will be wondering where I got to I turned back to the five lovely women to thank them and then opened the door and opened miss Sylvester's door.

She said 'Oh, your ready, that's great, you look fantastic.' she said nicely.

'Thank you' I said simply.

She walked me down the corridors towards the fire exit door that leads to the field. I felt so protected in my uniform like I was part of something amazing, I am pat of something amazing.

She opened the door of the exit and the first person I saw was Finn waiting for me in the ally way that leads to the field. He stood in his padded football uniform holding his big hand out towards me. I gracefully took it.

He said 'You look beautiful, the uniform suits you…. Wonderfully.' With a big bright smirk on his face.

'Thank you Finn, you look very handsome in your football uniform too…..' I said gladly '…absolutely charming' I continued.

'Thank you….' He said simply.

'….well good luck.' He continued calmly.

'You too!' I said politely back.

Miss Sylvester interrupted and said 'Well it's time to show off your talents, young star.'

My eyes lit up a the word 'star.' Practice started the warm up was simple exercises and running around in circles.

Once warmed up we had to split into two teams I was on the green team, we were doing pyramids the blue team were perfecting their cheers.

Every once in a while I glanced over to the football team and every time I did Finn was looking our way.

I was thrown to the top of the pyramid. I stood gracefully up as Miss Sylvester was made her adjustments and some of the blue team came behind the pyramid in a square with their arms out ready to catch me as I jumped off of the top.

They caught me as they put me to my feet I saw Finn and another guy with him the guy had a Mohican they were both clapping and cheering. I felt butterflies in my stomach.

After practice Finn and the boy came over and gave me a hug and Finn said 'Well done, you were great.'

Finn said 'This is Noah, but we all call him Puck, because he doesn't like his name.'

Puck said 'Hiya, good job.'

I said 'Thanks, you both did a good too.'

Finn said 'Thanks, you were very brave jumping backwards onto only four people, I know I wouldn't have been able to do it.'

'Well I have had a lot of practice…..' I said

'…I gotta go my dads are waiting for me in the parking lot' I continued sadly.

'Oh right, okay then see ya tomorrow, and by the way, I'm gunna be waiting for you at your locker.' He smiled th half smile he new I liked.

I felt my cheeks go red.

Puck said ' Cummon man, were gunna be late for the party!'

Finn said 'Rachel, you could come.'

I said jokingly, chuckling 'I dunno, I might crash it'

Finn said 'Well you're a cheerio so your aloud…. You don't have to drink anything I could follow you home in my truck and take you if you want to get home and get changed before.' very politely.

'Yeah, that would be awfully nice of you….' I replied.

'….well I guess I'll see you there as well puck?' I continued

Puck said 'Hells yeah.'

I said 'O-kay then, bye Finn….'

'…cya at my house!' I continued happily.

'Cya there!' He said and smiled his half smile.

At home I was routing threw all my clothes trying to rind something to put on suitable enough for a party. Whilst Finn was sat on the end of my bed.

I turned to look at him and I asked him what the other cheerios wear and he said 'There Uniforms.' simply.

I stared at him and sighed and thought why didn't he tell me this earlier. Then said 'Well I'm sorted then…. Let me just re-curl my hair and re-do my makeup, I wont be long.'

He replied back with a smirk 'Okay but don't be too long because we have to go to mine so I can get ready too.'

'Okay.' I said simply.

We got into his truck, he put on his CD and started singing along to Journeys 'Don't stop Believin.'

It is one of my favourte songs so I was quietly humming away to myself.

He restarted the song and said 'Sing with me.'

I said 'Okay. But I don't know if I'm any good.' and smiled

Finn:

Just a small town girl

livin' in a lonely world

She took the midnight train goin' anywhere.

Me:

Just a city boy

born and raised in South Detroit

He took the midnight train goin' anywhere.

When the song had finished we were already near to Finn's house.

I was just thinking to myself how unreal this day has been. I sat playing with my little cheerios skirt.

He looked at me and said 'Are you okay?' quietly as if someone would hear him.

I just said 'Yeah, I'm fine, just lucky.'

He said back 'Well if your lucky, I must be extremely lucky…' smiling out threw the window.

'Okay, were here!' he continued cheerfully.

He opened the door and shouted threw the house 'Hey Momma!'

A voice from downstairs called 'Hello Finn, is that you?'

'Yeah, and I have someone I'd like you too meet.' he said smiling down at me.

'Oh goodie, who is it?' she said back entering the walk in where we were standing.

Finn said 'Mum, this is Rachel…. Rachel this is Carole.' he said smiling at them both.

I said politely smiling. 'Good evening, Ms Hudson I'm Rachel Berry, Finns friend.'

She replied back 'Oh hello Rachel, I'm Finn's mum.'

Finn said politely smiling. 'Rachel moved to WMHS today and shes already captain of the cheerios, and I'm gunna take her to the party tonight, to introduce her to everyone.' Taking my small hand into his.

I felt butterflies in my stomach, I hope he did too.'

'Well Finn, that's a good idea, would you two like anything to eat before you go?' Carole asked politely.

Finn looked at me and I looked at him. I shrugged my shoulders and he said. 'Yeah please, that would be great, thanks.'

'Oh um, Carole, sorry for being a nuisance but I'm a vegan.' I said shyly.

'It's okay, sweetie, so is Finn.' she said smiling.

I looked at Finn and he nodded and smiled at me.

'Well, I'll just make some pasta.' Carole said as she pointed for us to go and sit on the sofa.

Finn and I went to sit on the sofa, still hand in hand in silence until he spoke up.

'You can really sing.' he said smiling.

'So can you.' I said honestly.

'I'm in this club, glee club it is, you should join we'd make good singing partners and maybe even try having you as my partner…..' smiling.

He continued '…. I'm sure Mr Schuester will love to hear your fantastic voice.' he smiled his half grin.

'Okay, the pasta is ready.' Carole shouted from the kitchen.

Finn stood up as soon as he heard the word 'pasta' and pulled me up and walked me to the kitchen.

After we had eaten he started talking again.

'Cummon, we can talk about glee club on the way to the party.' he said smiling hopefully.

'I'll do it...' I said smiling '… I'll do both of them.' I continued. With a cheesy grin.

He went wide eyed and smiled a teethy smile.

'So let me do this right.' he said turning to face me before we got to the truck.

Taking both of my hands he said 'Rachel Berry, will you be my girlfriend?' smiling and fluttering his eyelashes.

'Of course I will, Finn Hudson!' I said happily jumping up and down.


End file.
